Kyla "Enya" Payne
Kyla Payne is a ageless girl who takes on jobs trying to find a woman that would accept her for who she is. She is looking for the love of her life and will keep traveling, fighting as a mage to do so. She died at 17 years old in her small village by a hooded person who sat her on fire. As she died she saw her soon to be new life long companion. The spirit of Death, Oriel. On that day she made a contract that she would not die until she found the love of her life and made that woman happy beyond measure. Appearance A 17 year old girl with red eyes that seem to have a fire about them on her frekled tanned skin. Her hair long and red with streaks of yellow in it that is in a binded pony tail over her left shoulder laying on her chest. She wears a white tank top that has a hole on it in the shape of a flame showing access to her cleavage. The tank top cuts off above her belly button showing some of her midriff. Her buxom bosom has seen in her cleavage a mole that she keeps hair free. She wears a red mini skirt with a pair of white panties with a red heart on the back. Her stockings are white with red hearts on them inside red boots. Her waist wports a belt with several pouches on it. A few matches float around her with scratch boards. Her lower back has some burn marks and the lower left half her face has burns on it. She wears a pair of red elbow long gloves on her hands with some burn marks being visible on her biceps. Personality She is very flirty towards women and often can't control her lust as she pulls out a journal recording women's measurements. When it comes to men she is a rather tomboy, but likes to tease them say lines like, 'Like what you see?' while winking. She has a habit of talking to her side where a eerie red aura is visible and people who don't now her wonder who she is talking to. When in reality she is talking to Oriel her constant companion. History She was a flower merchant in a small village in the Country of Sin. She was assulted by a hooded person who set her on fire with a bottle of flamable liquid and a lit hankerchef inside the bottle. As the bottle struck her she was set ablaze as people tried to help her but, it was too late. She saw Oriel standing before her holding a torch and offered her a hand. Kyla accepted it and asked her with tears, "Please, let me find the love of my life." Kyla then had the flames extinguish as people called her a demon. She was exiled from the small minded village. Where she would leave to the world to find her true love. She eventually found a comfortable life in Fiore. She has established a home there where she returns time and time again while she sets out to find the love of her life in other places leaving her home for weeks at a time only to return. Powers and Abilities [http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Denier_Magic Death Denier Magic] Fire-Make * Fire-Make Scythe- A Fire-Make spell that forms the fire into a scythe that she can use in combat. Category:FlashWally22 Category:Mage